bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Radio Messages: Pauper's Drop
The following are all unused radio messages from the Pauper's Drop level of BioShock 2. They are listed depending on which version of the game they were removed from. Older Version GTO_R_Sinc_Load 01. Augustus Sinclair - Side of the Tracks More Wrong than Under 'Em Ol' Pauper's Drop was the worst neighboorhood in Rapture, sport — even before the war o' 59. When Atlantic Express was constructin' the luxury passenger line we presently enjoy, this place was hollowed out beneath as housin' for the railway crew. Nobody was s'posed ta reside down here long-term — but when you're broke in this town, you aren't exactly swimmin' in alternatives. So, down they came. Now, to get to Doc Lamb, we're gonna have to pay a visit to the local lord an' master. So brace yourself, son...there ain't a side of the tracks more wrong than under 'em... GTO_R_Sinc_Gate 01. Augustus Sinclair - Gracie's Family Pauper's Drop is like one big unruly clan, these days — an' sittin' at the head of the table is a lady by the name-a Gracie. She's got the security override key that'll free up the railway station ... an' bring us one step closer to Doc Lamb. Now, Gracie's people ran me out of my own hotel down here — The Sinclair Deluxe. Head over there an' get that key, son. 02. Augustus Sinclair - I'll Open the Gate Hmm, looks a mite dark to me — I'll see if I can get the juice on from here an' spring that gate open for ya. GTO_R_Sinc_IntroGrac 01. Augustus Sinclair - Watch Your Step Hmmm. Looks like Gracie's people are on the warpath. Guess playin' Daddy Dearest is a kinda liability down here. Watch your step. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Beware Gracie's Family Now Gracie may seem like just a crazy ol' songbird — but the splicers down here think she hung the moon. Gettin' close could be a trick or two. 04. Augustus Sinclair - How Pauper's Drop was Named Welcome to Pauper's Drop, kid. Named after a suicide, in point o' fact. They used to say all the world's weepin' collects down here. GTO_R_Tene_AdamSick 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Big Daddy Design Problem Delta...this sickness that rises in you...I know what it is now. It seems that there was a defect with the original Big Daddies... First, the mind would break free of conditioning...but then, the need for ADAM in the body drives them mad; they become wild monsters. It is worse than death. We must take Fontaine Headquarters back from Lamb. Only with the resources there can I save you from this. GTO_R_Tene_WhyHate 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Why Does Lamb Hate You? Herr Delta... if what Grace says is true, und you were once the protector of Lamb's daughter, this Eleanor... why does Lamb now hate you? For what is she blaming you? GTO_R_Tene_GoToSquare 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - Big Daddies as Slaves Ach, she does not understand. The Big Daddies did not take the girls for Ryan. Men took them...Ryan's gestapo. You were slaves, like the Little Ones ...victims of Rapture. GTO_R_Sinc_Roadblock 01. Augustus Sinclair - Find that Camera (Whistles) Takes a lot of ADAM to get that big. An' the more splicin' he's done, the more genes he shares with whoever his boss is — so when you find that camera, he's our man. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Big Splicer Holy Moses. Takes a lot o' ADAM to splice up that big...must be one o' Gracie's favored sons. 03. Augustus Sinclair - Gonna Need Muscle Well, son...that big lug just dropped half my damn buildin' in your way...and to bust through that mess, I expect you're gonna need similar muscle. Hm. Well, we can start by workin' out how he got his. GTO_R_Sinc_GetCam 01a. Augustus Sinclair - Genetic Research Camera First you'll need a Genetic Research Camera. Now, I think there was an ol' Pawn Shop downtown...take a look over there. 01b. Augustus Sinclair - Already Have a Camera Since ya already laid your hands on a Genetic Research Camera, this next part'll be easier. GTO_R_Sinc_UseCam 05. Augustus Sinclair - How to Use the Camera That thing's a technicolor miracle with a cherry on top, son. Once you start your camera rollin' on a splicer, anything you can hit him with tells ya more about his Dee-En-Ay. Everythin' counts...plasmids, firearms, whatever you can dish out ... let's give it a dry run, shall we? 06. Augustus Sinclair - Camera Timing Easy now. Looks like you got the jump on this fella. Start your camera recordin' him, then hit him with a lil' bit of everything. 08. Augustus Sinclair - Let's Find a Brute Now it's time ta locate some o' those big uglies like the one who sealed off the entrance to the De-luxe. You peek into their genes with that Research Camera — an' I expect you can divine a way to punch right on through that junkpile keepin' you out. 09. Augustus Sinclair - Skid Row is Open Still tryin' to get all the circuits unbroken in this place — I just opened up the gates to Skid Row for ya. Should be plenty of "volunteers" for our little research project. 10. Augustus Sinclair - Camera Reminder Remember, son — without usin' that Research Camera, we can't get to Gracie...an' that means we're stuck here. Get one of those big apes on film, then work 'im over. 11. Augustus Sinclair - Success with the Camera Look at you, sport — a regular junior shutterbug! An' it appears you've picked up a new trick from that big galoot. Now get back to the Sinclair Deluxe and jus' bust through that mess blockin' your way. GTO_R_Sinc_Hotel 01. Augustus Sinclair - Pound it to Gravel That big pile o' what-have-ya shouldn't trouble you now, son — just put the ol' shoulder into it and pound it to gravel. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Gracie Lives on the Top Floor Now, Gracie was on the top floor...get on up there an' persuade her to give ya that override key. 08. Augustus Sinclair - Grace is a Friend of Lamb Woman's a damn fool. Newspapers called her the "Voice o' the Unsung." Somethin' tells me she's had too much exposure to the esteemed Doctor Limey since then. Sofia Lamb's the only shrink in the world makes you crazier than when you came in. 09. Augustus Sinclair - Grace's Mean Streak Hah. An' that's the sound o' Tenenbaum polishin' up her halo in the town that God forgot. Now look — Gracie's got forty miles o' mean streak for Big Daddies...and every other word out of her mouth is Lamb. If I were you, son, I wouldn't risk lettin' her go. GTO_R_Tene_Hotel 09. Brigid Tenenbaum - Grace is Old and Weak Herr Delta...listen. You do not need to kill the Grace woman to get this key from her. She is old and weak. This...witch hunt she leads against you is a mistake, and Lamb makes her ignorance a weapon. GTO_R_Sinc_GracApt 01. Augustus Sinclair - Grace's Apartment This was Gracie's flop...now where's the old girl gone? Poke around and see if you can find some trace of her. She's old, but she's no ghost. 05a. Augustus Sinclair - Grace is a Snake Don't be a sucker, kid, she's a snake waitin' to bite. You should see what she's got waitin' for you downstairs! 05b. Augustus Sinclair - Sinclair Warns Don't be a sucker, kid, she's a snake waitin' to bite! 08b. Augustus Sinclair - The Survival Angle Well, maybe the Kraut here didn't notice all the Big Daddies strung up outside...but I back the survival angle, kid. In Rapture, a bleedin' heart tends ta bring in the sharks. 09b. Augustus Sinclair - Your Chariot Awaits You Alright, now. Your chariot awaits you, sir. Just come on back an' use that override key in the train station. Then it's onward to the humiliatin' defeat o' Sofia Lamb. GTO_R_Tene_GracApt 04. Brigid Tenenbaum - She is Unarmed Please. She is unarmed...just take the key und prove she is wrong about you. 07b. Brigid Tenenbaum - You Do Not Care I see. Grace was weak und became your enemy in error, but you do not care. I should know better than to think you would listen to me...who would, after my sins? 08a. Brigid Tenenbaum - You Can Forgive After all the sin you suffer in Rapture...you can still somehow forgive. I thank you. 09a. Brigid Tenenbaum - How to Leave Pauper's Drop Now you must only return to the Train Station — and use Grace's override key to clear the way forward from Pauper's Drop. Then...onward to Lamb. 09b. Brigid Tenenbaum - How to Leave Pauper's Drop Now you must only return to the Train Station — und use the override key to grant us escape from Pauper's Drop. Then...onward to Lamb. But I warn you...Grace may not be able to call off her dogs. GTO_R_Sinc_Outro 01. Augustus Sinclair - Lamb's Got the Keys to the City Sofia Lamb's had her eye on Rapture for years, kid. She started preachin' unity an' brotherhood for the downtrodden right here in the Drop. The movement sprang up around her was almost a kinda old-time religion. Andrew Ryan found a way to hush her up for a time — but now that he's pushin' daisies, Lamb's finally got the keys to the city. Retail Version GTO_R_Sinc_FindDeluxe 01. Augustus Sinclair - Pauper's Drop Welcome to Pauper's Drop, kid. Named after a suicide, in point o' fact. They used to say all the world's weepin' collects down here. Gracie's people've been loyal to Lamb from the very beginnin'. I guess a desperate man'll buy most anything. GTO_R_Sinc_MightyDark 01. Augustus Sinclair - Mighty Dark Looks a mite dark to me; I'll get the lights. GTO_R_Sinc_RubblFalls 01. Augustus Sinclair - The Way is Blocked Well, sport, I guess Gracie's home, but that big lug just dropped half my damn hotel in your way... and to get through that mess he made, I expect you're gonna need some similar muscle. Well, we can start by workin' out how he got so beefy. 01a. Augustus Sinclair - How to Get to Grace? Well, Ol' Gracie's still alive and kicking, but she's clearly not gonna let us in there for a song. The hotel's just on the other side of that blockade. We'll have to figure a way through. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Genetic Research Camera Head downtown to the pawnshop. Might be someone traded in a genetic research camera. If so, we could use it to teach you a few new tricks and get us through that blockade. 02a. Augustus Sinclair - Side Entrance We're not gettin' in that way... but Gracie's payin' for that mess, mark my words. There is a side entrance through my former office... but it's got a gene-lock on it. I know, because it cost me an arm and a leg, and now only Gracie's inner circle can use it. But I have an idea how we might crack the lock. GTO_R_Sinc_BruteBlks 04b. Augustus Sinclair - Side Entrance Gracie's payin' for that mess, mark my words. There's a side entrance through my former office... but it's got a gene-lock on it. Only Gracie's inner circle can get in. But I bought the thing... an' I have an idea how we might crack it. 05a. Augustus Sinclair - Camera in the Pawnshop First off, you're gonna need a Genetic Research Camera. Try the pawn shop downtown. 05b. Augustus Sinclair - Already Have the Camera Since ya already laid your hands on a Genetic Research Camera, this next part'll be easier. 05c. Augustus Sinclair - Research Camera in the Pawn Shop Find yourself a genetic research camera, son. You can pick up any number o' tricks from a splicer with one o 'those. Try the pawn shop downtown. GTO_R_Sinc_UseCode 01. Augustus Sinclair - Use the Code Use that code you found on the keypad outside the clinic. Should getcha up on the rooftops. GTO_R_Sinc_UseCam 03. Augustus Sinclair - Keep Using that Camera Remember, that camera works on nearly anything in Rapture, man or machine. Keep usin' it, an' soon you'll have an edge on everybody. GTO_R_Sinc_PlrSeeSpl 02b. Augustus Sinclair - Film a Brute That's it, son! Camera spits out a prize once in a while as you learn what makes a Splicer tick. Now, find one of those big brutes and take 'em out on film. Before long, you can splice in a little bit of their DNA, an' fool the gene lock at the hotel. GTO_R_Sinc_BruRschDon 01b. Augustus Sinclair - Access to the Hotel Look at you, sport — a regular junior shutterbug! Now you share a little bit o' blood with Gracie's boys! Get back to the hotel an' give a little sample. Then you can walk right in. GTO_R_Sinc_Rtn2Deluxe 01a. Augustus Sinclair - Pound it to Gravel Go on now, show Gracie what you've learned and pulverize that pile o' rubble. 01b. Augustus Sinclair - Use the Gene Lock Go on now, use the gene lock. It won't hurt a bit, and then it's straight upstairs to Gracie. GTO_R_Sinc_DDFuel 01. Augustus Sinclair - Find Some Fuel You'll need to gas up that drill o' yours to get through the rubble at the hotel. Find some fuel — or buy a can. GTO_R_Sinc_AftKillNag 01. Augustus Sinclair - Take the Key Take the security override key, chief — we're not goin' anywhere without it. GTO_R_Sinc_RtnTrnNag 01. Augustus Sinclair - Come Back to the Station Come on back to the train station an' use that override key. Category:BioShock 2 Unused Radio Messages Category:Pauper's Drop